Danny Phantom Alternate
by Glofish
Summary: Creative names, along side this name is not an alternate reality of Danny phantom however it would be how hopefully the fans would have liked Danny phantom be like if season three was better. Also there are going to be references to the beta version of DP that was left out from the show. Hopefully my writing makes sense... to you.


**Hello, this is a new fanfic I wrote it has been two years right? This is like a rewrite of season 3 and what I would do. This will be darker with a bit a comedy. Slowly parts will become darker. Danny and Dani are the only halfa's within the publication, there would be implied death and murder. Master blasters (that ghost hunting team) would be introduced earlier. Dark Danny will appear probably with two major character arches. The new character also is important I'm sorry for the bad grammar, I suck at English as always. **

Missing Sam (Or whatever lame pun) Part 1

Danny and his friends where standing in Danny's family's basement. Jack and Maddie Fenton decided to teach those three kids the basics of ghost hunting sense there has been an increase of ghosts at Casper High, also so Jack can on a talk about ghosts all the time. During their presentation Tucker and Danny had already fallen asleep while Sam gazed boringly into the ghost zone.

'Mr and Mrs Fenton, Can we go and explore the ghost zone?' Sam asked curiously. She really wanted to explore the ghost zone ever sense Danny had gained his powers.

'No you need to be a fully trained ghost hunter like us to enter the ghost zone, like me!' Jack said. 'And without the proper equipment you can run into trouble.'

'Yes, so you need to take the entire lesson on ghost hunting tips' Danny's mom said the continued to talk. 'So you can enter the ghost zone.'

'Like me and Danny and Tucker did several time when you guys where away' Sam muttered in the distance the said normally. 'I'm okay, that ghost zone does sound pretty danger_'

Suddenly a several powerful ghosts appeared from the ghost zone. One of the ghosts captured Sam and dragged her into the ghost zone as the others blocked the Fentons path. Danny and Tucker jotted awake and Maddie and Jack handed them weapons. Danny was forced to fight in his human form and couldn't find a time to go ghost or his father might blast him. After the long fight most of the weapons and equipment were destroyed by the ghosts.

'Danny, help!' Sam's screamed that was heard all though the ghost zone. Sam got knocked out and her vision turned black.

'Who are you?' A voice pieced the black sleep she was having.

'AHHH' Sam screamed and kicked the voice in the face; the person fell on the floor and lay there for a bit. 'I'm sorry, are you okay?' Sam seemed worried her vision still was blurry. 'I kicked you… So are you human?'

'Er… Yes' The person stood up with bruised mouth and wiping its mouth with its sleeve.

'What do you do in the ghost zone?' Sam asked curiously, few people have been in the ghost by rarely did someone live in a ghost zone that person.

'Explore and make maps for the ghost zone.' The person replied.

'Do anything else?' Sams vision turned back to normal, the maps would become more useful when Sam and Danny goes to explore the ghost zone. 'Like get out this creepy place?'

'I've been in worst places,' the person she was looking at had coldness within however had chocolate brown eyes but lonely eyes. 'The ghost zone is nicer.'

'You never wanted to come out of this place?' Sam asked the girl. 'Like travel other places?'

'Sorry, that is too much questions' the person turned around and started to walk away. 'I have nothing to go back on.'

'Hey, where are you going?' Sam asked and stood up. 'You are not going to leave me here?'

'Your home' the person said smiling painfully then turned around continued to walk. 'You still have one… however it would take five days.'

While at the Fenton's basement they were frantically trying to rebuild their machinery to relocate Sam, their trackers where down.

'I could go ghost and just fly around the ghost zone to find Sam' Danny looked at Tucker.

'But you don't know where she is?' Tucker said. 'This has been the fourth time you've done that and got almost capture by your parents half the time. Wow I'm making some sense for once.'

For the next couple of days Danny continued to look for Sam in and out of school. Her parents were worried as hell and sent out missing posters all over Amity Park.

3 hours later since meeting mysterious person

'What is your name?' Sam asked curiously. 'I've been following you a couple days and you are refusing to answer that question.'

'No one' The person said. 'Since the place I came from was destroyed I have no name'

'Can I give you a name?' Sam asked. 'Since you are insistent of having no name'

'Sure, it would be a bit easier.' The person said. 'Name me something nice and cool'

'Helga' Sam pointed at the person; the person tilted their head like a puppy.

'My name is Helga… Sure unconventional but fine' Helga kept on walking a city of lights where appearing in to horizon. 'I kind of like the tone of it.'

'That is… a city of ghosts?' Sam looked amazed. 'I didn't know ghosts had cities like in the human world.'

'There is always a need of order within chaos, and chaos within order.' Helga looked at the city and smiled. 'If I can get some nice ghost horses then we can travel faster.'

'Then why is there a city here?' Sam asked. 'I thought most of the place was pure chaos.'

'No, who told you that? Walker? He believes that however that's untrue.' Helga still smiled a painful smile. 'There have been so many attempts to capture me….'

The city of ghosts named Tetra, there are tall building and ghosts. This place seemed show a relative calm setting that wasn't felt in any part of the ghost zone. Some of the ghosts walked their pets. The box ghost was packing items into a ghost truck.

'This is amazing…' Sam gasped looking at the city a bunch of ghosts started to run from them. 'Danny's fame must have scared them…'

Helga walked towards that box ghost to talk to him and dragged him to an alleyway leaving Sam out in the open to explore.

'Don't hurt me!' The box ghost wailed. 'I mean I will defeat you with the power of boxes'

'I have no intention of hurting you or this city.' Helga said looking into the sky to stop her from crying. 'I'm tired of hurting things and I want to be out of here.'

'LIES, you punched me!' The box ghost shivered. 'Besides those rumors...'

'You kept on yelling that 'I am the box ghost' in front of me' Helga nodded carefully. 'It's true; I've been here for 10 years but not aged a day.'

'So you want me too'

'Yes, you have connections to tons of powerful ghosts.'

The city had amazing things that defy physics, things that doesn't defy physics. The beauty of the city couldn't have been described Sam opened her mouth at the sights she saw. The ghosts where living in peace. Sam goes up to one to talk.

'So this city is peaceful, Wow' Sam decided to start a conversation for more information.

The male ghost looked slightly panicked. 'You are with that other human right?'

'Yes, but this city is nice…' Sam said. 'I would like to have to come one day again.'

'That person you traveled with…' The male ghost looked scared. 'Is completely evil'

'Come on, she can't be that bad, but slightly traumatized and some sort of personality disorder.' Sam debunked.

'No, she has the same appearance since 10 years ago…' The male ghost said. 'She's basically a human ghost…'

'What...!' Sam turned around, Helga was there, and Sam was surprised.

'Oh, hi I got hotel rooms and a nice dinner' Helga nodded doing movements on her finger to indicate the objectives finished. 'And a horse that can bring us to your home within 2 days that's better than five days.' Helga stared at the Male ghost; the Male ghost got a shiver down its spine. 'Oh also the dinner is soon come on let's go!' Helga dragged Sam away.

'Don't let her back into the human realm! Or doom will strike' The Male ghost yelled in a scared voice then gave a smirk as they left area. 'I will see you again Sam… very soon.'


End file.
